peelfandomcom-20200213-history
23 October 1979
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1979-10-23 ; Comments *Start of show: “That Mike Read looks awfully like Lord Lucan, you know. I never noticed it until today, but I wonder … no, surely not. Last night I mentioned that on this programme I might be playing a stack of singles because we’d rather fallen behind with releases. Not that this is by any means a mopping up operation, but every one a winner, coming as they do from Boston, London, Detroit, Cheltenham, Sunderland, San Francisco, Manchester, Leeds, Bristol, Liverpool, Derry, Kingston, Cardiff, Belfast, and to start the programme, from East Anglia.” *The Spitfire Boys single is played at the second attempt (first time, JP only managed the b-side). *Three records played from that week’s new chart (these don’t include the new #1 from Lena Martell). *Run of four records related to the Good Vibrations label, from the Moondogs to the Undertones. *Peel reads out the Radio One schedule in South Wales for both Wednesday and Thursday (the latter by mistake). *JP bets that Liverpool, then in fifth place with a game in hand, will eventually win the league “easily”. (They did top the table at the end of the season, by two points.) Sessions *Singles only Tracklisting *First Steps: The Beat Is Back (single) English Rose *Spitfire Boys: Funtime (single) Impeccable (starts playing the wrong side of the record - Wrong Track Moment) *Jam: Eton Rifles (single) Polydor *Spizzenergi: Soldier Soldier (single) Rough Trade *Gladiators: Holiday Ride (single) Front Line *Dead Kennedys: California Uber Alles (single) Fast *TV Personalities: Part-Time Punks (EP – Where’s Bill Grundy Now) Rough Trade *Art Attacks: Punk Rock Stars (single – First And Last) Fresh *Contact: Fascinated By Time? (EP – Future / Past) Object *Selecter: On My Radio (single) 2 Tone *Moondogs: Ya Don’t Do Ya (single – She’s 19) Good Vibrations *Outcasts: Self Conscious Over You (single) Good Vibrations :(JP: “The man behind Good Vibrations records, or at least one of them of course, is Terri Hooley. And Terri Hooley for some years now has been sending tapes to me of himself singing the Sonny & Cher song – the Sonny Bono song – ‘Laugh At Me’, and finally he has got round to put it onto a record … And I thought I might as well play it to you. Well, at least once anyway.”) *Terri Hooley: Laugh At Me (single) Fresh *Undertones: You’ve Got My Number (Why Don’t You Use It) (single) Sire *Expelaires: To See You (single) Zoo *Wild Beats: Minimum Maximum (single) Fried Egg *Dark: John Wayne (single – My Friends) Fresh *Monochrome Set: Monochrome Set (single) Rough Trade *Shades: I’ll Get Stoned (single) Seahorse (tape flip during track) *Fall: Rowche Rumble (single) Step Forward *Mekons: Unknown Wrecks (single) *Gloria Mundi: Dangerous To Dream (single) RCA *Mothmen: Does It Matter Irene? (single) Absurd *Units: High Pressure Days (single) Units (tape flip before start of track) *Damned: Smash It Up (single) Chiswick *Wall: Kiss The Mirror (single – Exchange) Small Wonder *Carpettes: I Don’t Mean It (single) Beggars Banquet *Hardware: Face The Flag (EP – Rubberface) MARC *Rebels: Suicide (single) Rigid *'Edit in File 1' *John Lee Hooker: Weeping Willow (single) *4 Be 2: One of The Lads (single) Island *Secret Affair: Let Your Heart Dance (single) I-Spy *'File 2 cuts out 17 seconds into the following' *Marc Thor Band: Trak (single -Love Sucks) Indie File ;Name *1) 1979-10-23 (all singles) *2) 1979-10-23 John Peel Radio 1 DB123+DB124.mp3 ;Length *1) 01:58:06 *2) 01:57:04 ;Other *1) File created from T166, T167 and T168 of 400 Box. Many thanks to Lol and the original taper. *2) Created from DB123 and DB124 of Derby Box, digitised by RF ;Available *1) http://www.mediafire.com/?mcw2yp7423scy3g *2) Mooo Category:1979 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:400 Box Category:Derby Box Category:Wrong Track Moment